


what we do is secret

by georgerus63



Series: her majesty's finest [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Angsty Teenager Love, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guns, James Bond AU, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, spy AU, spy academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerus63/pseuds/georgerus63
Summary: This is a multi-chaptered fic collection for one shots from the spy academy, I will mostly add some background stories that have happened in the training days into this fanfiction!
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher, Corinna Schumacher/Michael Schumacher, Marcus Armstrong & Callum Ilott, Susie Wolff/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Series: her majesty's finest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980568
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	1. in the end your arms kept me safe; callum/mick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm finally back with a new part! I hope you are all enjoying it! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has given up all hope when yet another trainer gets rid of him but unexpected help arrives in the form of Toto Wolff and a mysterious blonde German

_ January 2019 _

"You see Callum, your results… they aren't up to the standard I want them to be. I want you to break the former records, not ending up somewhere as second." Mattia explains to the teen who looks ready to cry any minute.

Callum didn't know what the meeting would be about, he thought his senior trainer wanted to meet him to talk about the upcoming exams next year and how to work on his performance. Not about dropping him.

"You see, we had some great agents coming from my training, Charles is the last one. And now his little brother is following his footsteps and he needs a trainer. Your results are too low for my taste at the moment and I can't afford wasting more of my time."

"Understood." The young Brit murmurs, tears already collecting at the corners of his eyes.

"Maybe you'll find a trainer who is willing to take you in but it will not be me. And now leave my office please." Mattia ends his short speech and Callum drags himself up from the uncomfortable plastic stool, cheeks deep red in embarrassment about the words of his former trainer.

"I'll give Mrs Wolff your file, after all you're not a hopeless case." Binotto adds when Callum reaches the door but there is a bitter tone underlying his voice.

Callum swallows heavily and forces himself to close the door quietly after he leaves the office. 

It's as if all of his emotions come crashing down on him and he forces the sobs that want to escape his throat back down. This is a Spy Academy, there is no chance he can stand sobbing in the middle of the corridor without someone knowing what has happened. Especially if he stays in front of Binotto's door.

Callum takes a deep breath to calm himself before he makes his way towards the kitchen. It's three in the afternoon, nobody should be in there and the ones who were responsible for doing the dishes from lunch should be done by now.

He walks quickly, hides behind corners as soon as he hears voices but thankfully he meets nobody, especially not Marcus. Callum couldn't bring himself to face his roommate now, the younger boy is way too curious for his liking sometimes.

The kitchen is empty just like he predicted and as he makes his way through the large hall, the first tears start to fall freely down on his face, there is no way to stop them now.

The backdoor is unlocked and Callum steps outside into the cold, harsh January air, the wind feels like needles on his arms who are barely covered by the red t-shirt that the cadets from Mattia's team wear. 

He makes his way down to the lake that belongs to the school grounds, the snow sweeping into his trainers, making his feet go numb in the cold while the wind mercilessly rips through the material of his clothes.

When he reaches the lake, Callum feels like an empty shell. It's the second time he has been dropped from a trainer, first Christian, now Mattia.

Realistically, nobody would want him now. He can't pass his exam without a trainer, nobody has managed that ever. No, rather all trainees without a trainer have been killed. Or ended up at a desk with paperwork in a stuffy small box sized office in the management department. And Callum doesn't want that because he has worked hard the past years but somehow he has never fit right into the team or lived up to the ridiculous standards. He always thought he'd be an agent one day but it looks like he will have no other chance than to accept what fate has decided for him.

So Callum stands still, staring at the lake until his feet and legs are numb and he crumbles to the ground, lifeless body cocooned by the snow, the cold feeling spreading through him. The harsh, icy temperatures hurt him no more than the pain he feels inside.

-

They find him deep at night, just because he had his phone in his pocket and Marcus has been worried about his roommate and best friend not appearing for dinner. He's nearly frozen to death, the heartbeat is barely there and they tell him afterwards he should be grateful that he hasn't lost a nose or a finger.

His teachers just shake their heads when they visit him, tell him they expected better. None of his friends come to look after him and so Callum lies in his bed, a bunch of blankets weighing down on his still cold body, staring at the ceiling.

Every night he wishes they would have never found him, letting him lay there at the lake. He wouldn't have been such a burden like this.

-

Mrs Wolff comes to talk to him after a week. The doctors are debating if he is ready to be discharged and the headmistress wants to take a closer look at him.

Callum can't say he's happy about it, he doesn't want to get more disappointed glances and he knows about the possibility of him being thrown out.

"Callum are you awake?" Susie steps around the curtain that is put up around his bed and grants him at least a small sense of privacy. She wears one of her stylish suits while she carries a stack of papers and a metal box, one Callum recognises well.

"How are you?" She asks and smiles at him, it's genuine and Callum feels already a bit more secure.

"Better than the last days." He mumbles and stares at his hands.

"Still a bit cold, huh?" She points at his sweater and the three blankets and the young Brit nods lightly.

Mrs Wolff grabs a chair for herself and moves next to him so he can comfortably sit up without moving too much.

"You know, I don't want to talk about this with you but what has happened, needs to be discussed properly."

Callum nods again and Susie pulls out a few papers.

"You will turn 19 in November which means next year you could take your entrance exam. I've seen your results and had some intense discussions with Christian and Mattia and we all three think you're able to pass it. The problem is neither of them wants to train you as they have enough recruits for themselves. Combined with what has happened last week-"

"I'm going to be thrown out right?"

Susie looks taken aback at the young student as she frowns deeply.

"No, who even told you that?"

"I thought because all of my teachers were angry about this…"

The headmistress shakes her head firmly, lips pressed together tightly. "No. You're staying and we will get you through that exam, we just need a trainer for you!" She grabs the metal box and hands it to him, it contains some wonderful smelling chocolate cookies.

"Thanks," he whispers, taking one out.

"You look like you need it. But I'll make sure you're getting a new trainer. And now onto your room situation… The room you share now is for Mattia's cadets and since there is someone new taking your place, we had to move you to a smaller one person room under the roof. I'm sure you'll like it too…" 

-

_ March, 2019 _

Toto watches the young boy with great interest.

It's Sunday evening, no one else is at the training center, just this single boy.

Toto can see him panting hard, the exhaustion making his movements sloppier with every punch he tries to deliver on the buddy.

And still, the boy goes on. Keeps doing the kicks and hits, the combinations they get taught. Toto continues to watch for another five minutes. 

Callum Ilott, 18 years old and quite a good fighter, he has to admit.

Susie had asked, no begged him to take a look at Callum. He hasn't taken in a cadet since George two years ago, all of his potential candidates didn't live up to his standards. He can't say he's better than his colleagues but at least he isn't taking young naive students in to crush their dreams last minute.

He is indeed positively surprised by what he sees, the teen reminds him a lot of George but then George had marched into his office at age 13 and introduced himself, Callum is just stubborn and refuses to ask someone else, afraid of being turned down again.

He hears a pained noise from the training grounds below the platform he's standing on and watches how Callum clutches his hand. The teens face is morphed into a painful expression as he takes some deep breaths to calm down again.

Toto shakes his head, he's seen enough. He knows he has to make his decision soon but he has to think about it properly. He can't allow himself to break the poor boy completely by dropping him too.

-

"Callum you can still-"

"I don't want to hear it Marcus." Callum turns away from his friend, his hand bandaged tightly as he lightly fractured it.

Stress fracture, their doc called it and advised him to stop training and take a rest.

But he can't, not with his exam coming up next year, not when Mattia sacked him for a new cadet.

"Cal-" Marcus starts again and Callum can hear the Kiwi sigh before a pair of arms wraps around him. "Stop being so strict on yourself, you can do it but you need breaks too. Promise me to take a break tomorrow after your training."

"Maybe." There is a stinging feeling in his stomach but Callum ignores it, softly stroking Marcus' hands as he enjoys the warmth on his back.

He misses the younger boy, the silence in his small room eating him up at night. He misses Marcus stupid ideas he has at three in the night and when he cuddles with him after nightmare.

"How are you getting along with Arthur? Callum decides to ask after a few seconds and Marcus tenses before shrugging with his shoulders, face buried into the Brit's neck.

"He's okay. Not you but still funny and easy to get along with. But I'd still rather have you there."

"You know it's not possible…" Callums hums which makes the smaller Kiwi huff loudly.

"Then I'm going to switch trai-"

"No," Callum interrupts, pushing Marcus away from him, his gaze filled with fury. "Are you nuts? Be grateful you have one Marcus, don't even think about pulling such bullshit!"

Marcus has the audacity to pout right in his face and Callum clenches his fist, swallowing down the anger he feels rising in him.

"You have no clue what you're talking about Marcus. Leave me alone." He grits out and stomps away, leaving the confused Kiwi behind.

-

_ April 2019 _

"Can you tell me something about Callum Ilott? I saw you had him in maths before you transferred." Toto asks Bono, the scientist looking up from his laptop confused. 

Toto is back at the MI6 for some work with Lewis but he can't stop himself from visiting his friend who has been a teacher with him until recently. The Brit had decided to transfer into the development branch of the MI6 and Toto can't blame him for it, teaching everyday can be exhausting after a long time and those political games some teachers played with the students weren't better. 

Still doesn't change the fact that Toto still thinks about the teen who undoubtedly has a lot of talent but he wants to be one hundred percent sure before taking him under his wing.

"Oh he's really intelligent, hardworking even if he isn't the best. Math wasn't his subject but he practiced a lot, I think he lived more in the library than his own room just to pass his math exam." Bono takes off his glasses to rub over his eyes. "A good guy obviously but no other George."

Toto doesn't question why Bono can look straight through his intentions, the Austrian decides to sit down across the table from his friend.

"Do you want to take him as a cadet? Bring him through the exam?" Bono asks, a puzzled look on his face as if he can't believe it.

"I watched him train the other day when I was in Scotland, he isn't bad but without proper guidance he will never make it. His techniques are sloppy but with some strict training I get him through it. I don't even expect him to be on Double O, he has enough time to learn as an agent once he passes. But I want to give him at least a chance to properly prove himself."

"Oh he definitely could make it. But you won't have as much time as with George. You have to bring him up in maybe seven to eight months..."

"I think about it." Toto confirms, thoughts already back somewhere else.

"Why did Mattia drop him in the first place?" Bono asks now, clearly missing out from the school's gossip here.

"I think he said Callum wasn't working hard enough or at least didn't deliver the results he wanted. You know how Mattia. Besides, he got the younger Leclerc brother under his nails, he probably had too many cadets and needed to sort it out."

"You know he wants to beat George's record. Still quite funny that he broke all of them and neither Christian or Mattia were able to match that until today."

The Austrian smiles wildly in pride. "A great feeling to be honest, George surely did deliver everything he had."

"Yeah, he just did that mate. Kind of funny how you always seem to have a seventh sense for picking out the most talented ones."

Toto just hums. "You think you can squeeze in a coffee break? My office has more comfortable chairs?"

Bono laughs loudly and shuts his laptop. "Sure thing, I'm still convinced you're having the better coffee machine upstairs!"

-

_ Mid-April 2019 _

"Callum, stay after the lesson, I have a few things to discuss with you." Mrs Wolff pops up silently next to him, nearly causing Callum to shriek loudly but he can stop himself from it last minute. She raises her eyebrows at him and he quickly nods before taking his usual place on the bench. As long as he isn't cleared from the doctor he isn't allowed to take part in the sparring sessions and his stomach cramps uncomfortably when he just thinks about all the lessons he is missing. 

Worse, Marcus and him aren't back on speaking terms yet. The Kiwi still isn't able to see what he has done wrong and Callum feels too tired to explain him how stupid that idea of his has been.

The time seems to pass extra slowly today and the nervousness about what the headmistress could possibly discuss with him doesn't make it any better.

Susie makes the young cadets just repeat some of their usual exercises, a few regular coordination sessions while they're using long wooden sticks. They're Callum's favourite weapon for sparring, they're feeling powerful with every hit as he can always decide how long he wants the weapon to be by gripping on different parts.

He watches how Marcus and Arthur spare against Guanyu and Christian, two of Cyril Abiteboul's cadets who are a bit older and definitely dominate their little fight until the younger ones have to give up. The yellow shirts are in stark contrast compared to the red ones from Mattia as the four sit down to listen to Susie's advice.

It stings a little bit seeing them all work together in perfect coordination but he suppresses every feeling of jealousy, it is his fault after all he's sitting out in a simple grey shirt without a trainer's colours, not Marcus or even Arthur's. By god, he could never blame the young Monegasque for it, it is not his fault that Mattia is an asshole. 

The lessons end sooner than he expected, the Brit deep in his thoughts as Susie steps up next to him with a wide smile.

"I have excellent news for you Callum! Your new trainer should be here any second."

Callum feels his stomach drop as the woman still looks down at him with unmatched enthusiasm. 

"Really but who-?"

"My husband, Toto."

It shouldn't be possible but Callum's heartbeat seems to drop at those words too because, really? Toto Wolff? Deciding to train him?

"Uh-" He stutters out finally, cheeks burning deeply red.

Susie laughs loudly at the fear that seems to be written all over Callum's face. "Stop worrying too much, he won't bite. He watched you train before and he wouldn't have considered you if he knew you wouldn't make it Callum. Despite what happened at the beginning of this year, you can make it. You still have enough time left and your injury is only a minor one. Toto can and will help you, trust me on this."

Callum mutely nods and just in that moment Toto steps in, a stern look on his face.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh sure, just told him the great news!"

Susie beams at her husband who just lets out a sigh.

"You can't let me have the fun of scaring him away myself, can't you?"

Callum wishes his eyes aren't betraying him because is his senior really pouting at his wife? Oh how he wishes the ground would just open up and swallow him…

"Callum, nice to meet you. How's the hand?" The tall Austrian asks with a friendly smile and Callum has to swallow hard.

"Uh good sir, next week I should be cleared."

"Very well, let's work on a training plan then." 

_ A training plan? _

"What did he miss?" Toto asks Susie who pulls out some sheets from a folder, eyes scanning over them.

"Multiple shooting sessions and a few sparring sessions. Oh and the workouts of course."

"Did you start your physiotherapy already?" The trainer points at his hand and Callum nods, remembering the endless hours of kneading the past days.

"It's going well so far."

"We should start with some light workouts then, from 6am till your classes start and as soon as they end until the curfew. As soon as you're fully cleared, we start with the usual training programme, using the same times for your lessons." 

Callum has to bite his tongue to not argue against the older because how is he supposed to learn for his writing exams like this?

"Don't you want to start a little bit slower?" Susie asks, just as confused as Callum. "I mean maybe some-"

"There's nothing we can't talk about while running, Susie, don't worry too much." He presses a kiss on Susie's cheek, snatching the papers from her hand in a fluid move. "See you tomorrow at 6am Callum and don't be late!"

-

_ May 2019 _

Callum had to learn the very hard way that there is a reason Toto had only one student so far and the rest were agents.

There has not been a single day where his whole body hadn't ached in pain, covered with bruises from the harsh training Toto forces him through. From doing the same parkour every morning to endless sparring with the taller, practicing shooting on every weapon available until the Austrian was satisfied.

It was the same training plan the others had to fulfill but none of the trainers Callum knew did the training themselves. No one picked up the stick or gun, no one of them did the workouts, being able to pick out every little movement that wasn't perfect. And the intensity of his training was in no way comparable to what he has learned as Christians or Mattia's cadet.

"Remember if you have only one shoot, take your time." 

The Austrian was laying next to him on the muddy ground, Callum's sniper rifle between them as the young Brit aimed towards the target that stood multiple kilometres away from him.

"Calm your whole body down as much as possible, no deep breaths tho. You aren't allowed to move the slightest bit because even a slight hitched breath can ruin the angle of your shot." Toto advises him calmly and Callum admires how the man's stare never makes him uncomfortable or feeling watched while his eyes wander back to their target.

"Ideally, you breathe so little, your heartbeat can be slowed down. Because even that can ruin your shoot over the distance. No pressure though." 

Callum's lips get pulled into a small smile as Toto turns away from him, staring into the distance where the target is located.

Callum pulls himself back, ignoring his surroundings. His breath gets calmer, the forest around him vanishes into a green blur as he focuses. His finger lingers comfortably on the trigger until he feels good enough and pulls it.

"Very well." Toto praises him as he looks through his binoculars. "Just one centimeter off. If it had been a person, they'd be harmed deathly."

Callum pulls away from the rifle, the praise filling him with warmth.

The Austrian pats him lightly on his shoulder, "You're making good progress, be proud of yourself."

-

_ June 2019 _

Of course it doesn't stay as perfect as it is. From one day to another everything is ruined when Toto disappears, only to come back with a completely new boy nobody has ever seen before.

Who is apparently Toto's new cadet now.

Callum grumpily stares at the blonde young guy, Mick Betsch. Certainly, he can appear out of nowhere and immediately whip everyone, the teachers, his friends and Toto too. Nobody even knows his backstory but they all blindly trust this guy. Wonderful.

"He's German, right?" Guanyu asks while Callums shoves some more of the vegan couscous salad into his mouth, some recipe Toto has from M and of course added it into his diet plan.

"Hmm. Arrived two days ago in London but no clue why he's here. He said he hasn't been in any spy academy but he's good." Jüri jumps in and Callum nods, it's the same story he heard from his senior.

Guanyu raises his eyebrows when Callum clearly can't compress the bitterness in his expression and the Brit shrugs.

Mick is no threat to him, Toto made it clear that the new cadet wouldn't take the exam and Callum stayed his priority. But Callum wasn't stupid, something very suspicious was going on here. Why would Toto train Mick if he wouldn't take the exam? There was something fishy about the story.

"Hey, can I sit down here?" Callum hears someone ask and issn't surprised that it is Mick, wearing the identical white shirt as him, showing they were Toto's cadets.

"Sure," Guanyu moves aside, ignoring Callum's icy stare.

Just as Mick puts down his tray, Marcus appears on his other side, crushing every chance of him to sneak away.

"Hey Mick, will you join us for the sparring session this afternoon."

"Toto told me to, I have to spare with Callum." Mick smiles gently and Callum hates how his stomach flips at the gentle nature of the German. God dammit if it wasn't for his jealousy he would even admit that Mick looked hot in the white shirt that perfectly hugged his upper body. God, what was he thinking?

"Ah yes, do you maybe want to walk there with me? You haven't been at the training hall before, right?" Callum asks, forcing a smile on his lips. Mick hasn't done anything wrong to him, there is no reason for him to trade him like an enemy. And still…

-

Mick easily beats him. Easily. As if Callum hasn't trained his whole life.

Just a few swings with his fists, a few well aimed kicks and Callum lays flat on the mattress.

For a second he doesn't know what hurts more, his ego or his body but then Mick looks down apologetically and offers him a hand.

Callum pushes it away with a frown, pulling himself up while Guanyu appears next to him.

"I thought you were supposed to be the best-" 

Callum storms out of the hall before anyone can say something else.

He's tired, so damn tired from all the hard training he has gone through the past months, the constant pain and the little sleep he barely scrapes together.

And now some newbie comes and embarrasses him like that in front of everyone.

He locks himself into the bathroom and just cries, not caring anymore.

-

It's close to their curfew when he sneaks back into his room.

Well apparently not his room anymore because there's a second bed now, Mick sitting on it while reading a book.

He looks up when he hears Callum enter, worry written over his face.

"What-?"

"Sorry-"

They both start at the same time and Callum immediately shuts his mouth.

Mick hesitates for a second, fingers fumbling with the pages before he looks up.

"Sorry for intruding but Toto said it's better if we share a room. For getting to know each other better."

_ Of course _ , Callum thinks and sighs, nodding before dropping down on his bed. "Uh okay."

"Really?" Mick starts to smile and Callum's stomach flips again, blood rushing into his face. "I never had a roommate, this is going to be awesome!"

_ Sure.  _ Callum just hopes he hasn't seen the dark circles under his eyes and the red patches on his cheeks from crying.

-

Callum decides to sneak out again. Every night from there on, training another three hours, catching maybe three hours of sleep in the end.

He gets better, trying to remember Mick's moves and perfects them.

His efforts start to show, he lasts longer against Mick and he is proud. On the other side… he's not sure for how long he can continue to fall asleep in his other classes before he’s in trouble. Toto has probably been informed already but so far his trainer hasn't said anything yet.

“Where is your head today, Cal?” Mick asks him when he misses the target again, fingers shaking lightly as he tries to hold his gun steady.

“I don’t know,” he mumbles, turning away to hide his blushing cheeks.

“Do you sleep enough?” The German asks and of course hits the target perfectly. “Because I know you’re sneaking out every night.”

“What? How did you-” Callum lowers his gun, his head is bright red now.  _ What if Mick decides to tell Toto? _

“I wouldn’t be at a Spy Academy if I wouldn’t know some tricks.” Mick smirks and fires another shot, again hitting the middle of the circle, scoring perfectly.

“Where did you learn that?”

“Huh?”

“Shooting, fighting. Where did you learn it?”

“I learned it from my dad.” Another shot is fired but this time Mick misses, Callum notes. “I grew up in Switzerland and Germany and he taught me. We don’t have an academy over there, we go to the military and do special training in order to join the Intelligence. But he trained me himself from an young age on.”

“And how did you end up here?” Callum inquires again, this time aims his gun towards the target too, focuses and pulls the trigger.

“That’s... confidential?”

“Hmm, sure.” Callum laughs but he can see how uncomfortable Mick is and he decides to drop it for now.

“But yeah, I’m training at night. Because you're appearing out of nowhere and just beat me in everything and Toto is supposed to be the best teacher. I’m the laughing stock since you decided to pull up. Because it is weird when the cadet of the best teacher isn't the best too.”

Mick stays quiet and Callum knows it is not fair to attack him like that, to blame the German teen for his own misery but jealousy is an ugly disease and Callum is worried. Worried for his future because his trainers are taking notes, notes of him failing in comparison to Mick again and in his nightmares, when he catches some sweet sleep, Toto gets rid of him too, demoting him. And from there he is spiraling down, pictures of him being killed at the exam or never even making it that far are rushing through his mind.

Callum bites his lip and shakes his head. “Sorry, this isn’t your fault.”

“Marcus told me about your situation.” Mick quietly admits and Callum turns around, staring at him with a puzzled look. “He did what?”

“This trainer, Mattia I think, was bugging me to join his team, rather than Toto’s and Marcus was glaring at him. He told me what happened in January.” Callum feels his stomach turn again when Mick sends him a gentle smile. “You know that I would help you, right? I could teach you myself-” 

“You would do that?”

“Why not? I’m just here for a limited time, I don’t get graded or evaluated. If you need help, I’m more than willing to help you.”

-

Callum knows his life hates him when it’s one in the morning and Mick is sitting on his torso, legs pressed tightly against his ribcage while the knife is pressed against his throat. His breath is stuck in his throat, eyes staring up at the german whose blonde streaks have loosened out of the carefully styled hair, dangling in front of his sweaty forehead.

And does he look sexy, Callum isn’t sure why his breath is so ragged but it can’t only be their sparring session.

“Not bad Ilott.” Mick whispers, leaning down towards him and Callum feels his stomach tingling from the German being so close. But he doesn’t give up that easily and hooks his legs around Mick’s shoulders, turning them around with the sheer force of his legs.

“Not bad yourself, Betsch.” Callum smirks but it disappears within seconds when Mick uses the same trick, pushing Callum back below him.

“Schumacher actually.” This time Mick smirks as realisation hits Callum, eyes turning big.

“No way!”

“Yes.” Mick’s smile turns more genuine and he leans down, breath ghosting over Callum’s skin. “But it stays between us, right?”

Callum can sense the nervosity radiating of Mick, clearly this was something he wasn’t supposed to know. “Of course. But I want something in return.”

“And that would be?” Callum can see the skepsis on the others face, the darkness around them not hiding it.

“Kiss me,” he whispers, breath hitching as Mick immediately leans down, capturing Callum’s lips.

It is soft and gentle, not rushed but full of emotion and while Callum can hardly move with being caged below Mick, he sure as hell pulls the German closer by his neck, deepening the kiss.

Mick is the first one to pull away, pupils dilated as he tries to calm his breath, fingers losely tangling with Callum’s.

“Is this serious for you? Or did you do it only for your secret?” The Brit has to ask, afraid of being let down.

“God, you’re so stupid Cal.” Mick groans and then leans down when he lightly laughs again, cupping Callum’s cheeks with his hands. “Of course it’s serious for me. I wanted to kiss you the first time I saw you but I was afraid you hate me.”

“Sorry,” Callum responds meekly but Mick shakes his head.

“It’s okay, I understand it now.”

They decide it is time for a second round.

-

Later that night they are both cuddled into Callum’s bed, blanket tightly wrapped around them as Callum has his head against Mick’s shoulder, the German’s arms wrapped around his torso.

“Why are you really here Mick?”

“Long story,” the blonde whispers and presses a kiss onto his forehead. “It started with the attempted assasination of my father in 2013. He’s not dead but-, you know…?”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Callum whispers, squeezing Mick’s hand. Of course he remembers the day an unknown terrorist organisation has blown up the Intelligence building, killing nearly a hundred people, hurting even more, including the former head Michael Schumacher.

“I’m supposed to take his spot as soon as I’m ready and normally my tutor is Nico Rosberg, he continued my training when he took the role of the head. But this spring we received threats against me. Nico thought it would be clever to hide me away for some time until everything is calm again. Nobody wants to repeat what happened six years ago…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Mick smiles gently, eyes filled with emotion as Callum brushes a tear from his cheek. “You made this whole trip way better.”

“Can you tell me about Germany? Or Switzerland? I never left Scotland before…”

“Oh right, you see in Switzerland we had a nice home in the mountains…”

-

Toto tests if the duct tape is tight enough around Callum's arm and legs before doing the same with Mick's restraints.

He watches both cadets lying in front of him, hands bound behind their backs and blindfolded. Escaping is the most important part of their training and judging from what he heard about the next upcoming exams, it would be a huge part of it.

"Okay you two, free yourself as fast as possible. I'm stopping the time."

Toto sits down on the edge of the training grounds, a stopwatch in his hands.

"3...2...1...go."

Both cadets immediately move, pulling their hands and arms against their back until the duct tape rips.

Toto flinches when he sees the red marks on their arms as both rip their blindfolds off.

The bright light seems to hurt their eyes as they both cover up their eyes for a second.

"20 seconds, remember to stay below one minute if you want to break the school's record."

Mick is the first to pull out the shoelace from his trainers, effortlessly ripping it through the multiple layers of duct tape that forces his legs together. 

"45 seconds."

Callum seems to struggle a bit more and Toto knows why, he used more layers on the boy. Because he knows if Mick is better, Callum did everything to get better too.

What he didn't calculate was that Mick takes his shoelaces and helps Callum free himself, both working themselves through the tape easily.

"One minute, 5 seconds." Toto stops the time as soon as both stand on their legs in front of them and he shakes his head. "Too slow, again. And Mick, Callum is no damsel in distress, next time without your help please."

Both boys blush as Toto picks up another roll of the tape as they automatically put their hands behind their backs.

Of course it was unfair to make them do this exercise in the middle of the night after they had trained for more than eight hours straight. Still it was the best preparation they could ever get.

-

_ August 2019 _

Training goes better from there. Toto is away for some business in London and Mick and he have to follow their intense schedule on their own, protocolling the whole process. Toto likes to make them write protocols, it’s a good practice for later according to their trainer.

So he bites himself through a stack of protocols while Mick is phoning with his real tutor, this Rosberg. Callum knows that the day will inevitably come where Mick will have to go back to Germany one day but he hopes they have some more months.

Judged by the tone and facial expressions, he’s severely wrong.

“Next month I’m flying back.” Mick falls down on the chair next to him, Callum humming softly.

“I will miss you.” He looks up from his papers, glancing at his boyfriend who looks at him with puppy eyes, as he likes to call them.

"I will miss you too." Callum smiles sadly before cuddling closer to Mick. “Did they find out who sent the threats?”

“No, sadly not. But it got quiet and they believe the person has given up.”

“Are you sure it is a good idea?I’m worried about you Mick.”

The German sighs and gently pats his hair. “I’m worried too but I have to go back. It’s my responsibility, you know?”

“Sure, we all have duties to fulfill.” Callum sighs heavily and looks up into Mick’s eyes. “Promise to phone me? At least to not forget me.”

“Callum, you’re so much more than a meaningless summer flirt to me. You’re my boyfriend, silly! I will visit you as much as I can once the danger is over.”

“Mh, maybe I can visit you once I pass my exam…”

“Or just change agencies in general…?”

“There is no way I’m leaving England for you, that would make me a traitor.”

Mick snorts loudly while Callum pouts at him. “Sure, why come to Germany with me if you can stay on a windy rainy island.”

“Nah, you’re just not able to understand the british flair.” Callum giggles before pressing a soft kiss on Mick’s lips. “Germany is only an hour flight away, we’ll manage somehow.”

“Always for you.” This time it is Mick’s turn to press a soft kiss on his lips.

-

_ September 2019 _

It is windy when Mick and Callum step out of the car at the Heathrow Airport. It is not cold or even rainy but still the weather doesn’t lighten up Callum’s sour mood.

Toto has only allowed him to accompany them because Mick begged for a good half hour and Callum was supposed to learn something from their scheduled trip to the MI6 after this. 

“Remember to text me.” Callum says as soon as Toto is out of their reach, already busy with chatting with M, Nico Rosberg stepping out of the private plane that has just arrived.

“Oh dear god, this flight will be funny. I can already sense that he will complain the whole flight about any mediocre sarcastic comment M will make.”

Callum nudges his boyfriend softly. “Huh, ah yes, of course I will text you.”

“Sure.”

At that moment it seems like it doesn’t matter anymore as Mick pulls him into a kiss, his hands grabbing tightly onto the Brit’s dark hoodie as Callum’s hands wander into Mick’s hair.

“Dear god,” Toto appears in front of them, making them shriek loudly as they pull apart immediately. “Why do all my agents and cadets end up in each other’s arms.” The Austrian grumbles before waving in the plane's direction. “As much as I hate separating young love, Nico and Lewis are close to murdering each other over a useless discussion and I don’t want to cause a state affair between Germany and England.”

Mick sighs and queezes Callum’s hand as the Brit pulls him into a tight hug, heart beating fast in his chest.

“Goodbye Mick.”

“Goodbye Cal.”

Their hands linger together for a few more seconds as Callum stares into Mick's eyes. Surely, fate would bring them together once more but for now they had to play their part in a bigger game.

_ - _

_ January 2020 _

\- See you in Germany, I passed my exams

\- All new records of course ;)

_ Wouldn’t expect less after I helped training you - _

\- Oh shut up

_ Love you too -  _


	2. pain makes people change; mick/callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick hasn't had an easy life but Callum certainly makes it better.

_ 2007 - Switzerland _

Mick knows from the very beginning that his family is different from the other ones. When he hears his classmates talk about their parents' jobs in primary school, they are mostly bankers, office workers, nurses and some are construction builders.

His parents don’t talk about their work. They get up early on Mondays and come back late on Friday nights, spending their weekends with him and Gina before disappearing once more for an unknown time.

At this point he knows his nanny better than his own mother. When he is asked what his parents do, he just lies. He makes up some simple options, he and Gina agree on one story, to avoid suspicious questions.

Simple and easy, nobody spends a second thought on the perfectly practised answers.

But then it all changes when they move to Berlin. Mick has to say goodbye to the beautiful house in the mountains in Switzerland and has to pack his toys up. His nanny helps him, his mother too busy with deciding what colour the furniture will have. At least their Dad is there, helping them carry the boxes.

-

“He’s old enough now,” he hears his dad say through the wooden door when his parents lock themselves into the kitchen, apparently having a fight.

“I told you none of them will be involved in this!” His mother shouts and Mick flinches, pressing himself against his big sister, who looks unfazed by the whole thing.

“What are they arguing about?” He asks as Gina sighs loudly.

“They want us to become spies.” His sister then pulls him away from the kitchen door, towards the large bedrooms upstairs, they have now in their house in Hoppegarten, right outside the bustling city. 

“Spies?” Mick frowns as Gina slumps down next to her dollhouse. “Yes, spies. Agents. Haven’t you noticed yet?”

Mick hates it when Gina acts like she’s more intelligent and better than him just because she is two years older. No he hasn’t noticed anything except them always leaving.

“Dad said I can start my training with you now but Ma is against it. She thinks we are too young.” Mick wordlessly takes the doll Gina offers him.

“And if I don’t want to be a spy? I always wanted to be a firefighter or police man when I was big.” He pouts at her but his sister sends him a dirty glance as she puts her own doll in a sparkly pink dress.

“I don’t think it is up to us to decide about that.”

-

“Come on, focus Mick.” His Dad encourages him while he gets up from the cold mattress. Gina has been right, his parents are spies. And not just any, no, their Dad is the leader of the German Intelligence Service and either him or Gina have to step into his footsteps.

At the moment their parents train them both but Mick doesn’t want to do it. He rather wants to sit down and read, maybe play with his Lego’s. But at the moment, all he is allowed to do after school is training for endless hours with his dad or uncle Ralf, self-defense, taekwondo, he has lost count of the different techniques.

“I don’t want to, Dad.” He crosses his arms and watches as his father rubs his temples before kneeling down next to him.

“Mick…” He starts and gently pulls him into his arms, Mick immediately slinging his arms around his father’s neck, enjoying the rare comfort. “When Ma and I decided to move here with you, we put you in danger. I have many enemies who want to hurt me and to do that, they will also try hurting you or Gina. And we are scared every day that we come home and something bad has happened. You have to learn how to defend yourself to survive from now on.”

“I don’t want to be a spy.” He sniffles as his Dad softly pats his hair.

“I understand that. But I promise you that we just repeat that one exercise and then I make you some hot chocolate and we steal some cookies from Gina, does that sound okay?”

Only a christmas tree would be able to light up a child's eyes faster than those words and once more, Mick tries his best.

-

_ 2013 - Berlin _

It’s a gloomy day in the middle of November when their mother drives them both to school. Gina has some important exams coming up, her head is hidden behind her physics folder. Mick turns away and stares out of the window, big snowflakes are falling as the car stops regularly in the early morning traffic jam, many other cars and the unfortunate weather blocking the roads.

“When are your lessons finished?” His mother asks as her fingers drum onto the steering wheel in the rhythmus of the music from the radio.

“Around three but I can skip the last one if Dad needs me earlier.”

His mother sends him a tight lipped smile before the car moves some meters again. “I rather have you pay attention in school, your Dad can wait one hour more for you.”

Mick wants to argue against that. Recently, his Dad has introduced him to guns, finally after Mick had to listen to all the stories Gina told him about it. Gina, who is so much better than him and constantly rubs it under his nose.

But now he is old enough and today, his Dad will take him to the shooting range again for more training.

“I pay attention in school!”

“Your grades tell me something different.”

“That was one time in french and it won’t happen again!”

Gina sighs in an exaggerated manner and closes her folder as his Mom rubs her temples. “Listen Mick, we had a deal. Either all your grades are on top or no training. And your french grade hasn’t improved yet, so you will not skip it.”

An painful silence spreads in the car and Mick turns towards his window again, the school can already be seen in the distance.

“We will talk about this at dinner.” His Mom tells him when she pulls up at their school, letting them hop off. Mick just rolls his eyes and follows Gina through the cold snow to the entrance.

-

He’s sitting in his art classroom when it happens. A loud bang can be heard in the distance, making the windows shake in their frames but Mick pays no attention to it, maybe it is just another car crash in the area around.

His teacher seems to think otherwise as her mouth opens in shock as she stares outside before quickly pulling the blinds down.

“Dear god…” She murmurs, her face pale.

Mick frowns but he can’t see anything through the grey paper and decides to focus on his work again, some poor imitation of Monet, that surely can’t compete with his sitting neighbour’s work or the original.

Half an hour later, when he’s cleaning his brushes, the school’s principal steps into the room, exchanging a few words with the teacher before his eyes land on Mick.

“Mick Betsch?”

He nods and the director's face turns into a painful grimace as he gently waves him towards the door. “Put your stuff down, someone else will pack it up for you. Just take your bag and jacket and follow me.” 

The young boy does as he is told and finds himself in the large office, the overwhelming smell of instant coffee and printer ink clouding his senses.

“Uncle Ralf?” He’s surprised to see the older man here at his school, normally his father’s brother never bothers himself with him outside training. When the older turns around, Mick feels like vomiting because half of his face is bandaged up, his arm in a sling.

“Leave us alone for a moment.” He tells the principal who looks a bit taken aback for some seconds before closing the door behind him.

“Mick, I-” Ralf sighs before gently pulling Mick in a hug. “There has been a terrorist attack. They blew up the Headquarter.” His voice is rough and Mick can tell he has a hard time staying put together.

“Are they…” Mick pulls away, tears brimming in his eyes. His Ma, his Dad, Gina who has left school earlier this day… they had all been at Headquarter. “Please-”

“Your mom is alive.” Ralf whispers and Mick starts sobbing, tears falling down freely as Ralf pulls him back into a hug. “Your Dad and Gina are still being operated but it looks bad for them. They were closer to the… to the bomb.”

From there Mick feels nothing. It is as if someone ripped everything inside his body out, an empty shell is all that is left for the time being of him. Ralf excuses him from school for the next week, explaining the situation as brief as possible without any details. The official story is all three had been in the nearby car park when it collapsed under the force of the explosion. Mick says nothing and lets himself be handled into the awaiting car that takes them to the Charité. 

-

His mother’s clothes are stained with blood and he vomits as soon as he can smell it. She just pulls him into a hug as they both cry, close to each other in the comfort of the lifeless blue waiting room, shielded away from any outsiders. Ralf has wandered off to get them some water but Mick couldn’t care less about him now.

“Do you know anything?” He whispers when he has calmed down enough, his head hurting as his clothes are smeared with blood that is someone else’s. His mother pulls him towards a washing room, giving him the chance to clean his mouth with water and wash away the blood staining his skin.

“No,” she says after a short while and Mick feels like crying again. There are no tears left and so he just clings on her like she clings on him. They might be the only ones left after today.

-

A doctor shakes them awake at three in the morning. Gina is out of surgery but they are sure she won’t be able to walk ever again, the damage on her spine too big. But she will be the same, not like their Dad. The injuries on his head were too much. They will need more surgeries and even then it is not safe to say if he will wake up from the coma ever again. His mother starts crying again as Mick thanks the doctor, emotionlessly staring up at the older man who quickly retreats then.

-

_ 2015 - Berlin _

They move back to Switzerland but Mick stays in Berlin. His mother couldn’t take it anymore and Mick can’t blame her but the Council has decided that one day it will be his job to take over his fathers legacy at the Intelligence Service. He needs to proceed with his training and education and while his mother argues against it, they are left with no choice as Mick’s fate has been decided. Not by himself but by some other, suit-wearing people who have never held a gun in their life. Mick knows he should be furious but the sadness is overwhelming him, so there is not much rage left in him.

Gina is awake and doing relatively well in the rehabilitation but Mick knows that his sister hates the wheelchair. The inability to move freely is eating her up inside. And he doesn’t even want to think about his father, who is locked away in some special clinic in the mountains, not awakened from the coma yet.

He doesn’t even dare to ask about his condition, ever since it happened something in his family broke completely and his Mom is more than grateful if he leaves them alone again to train in Berlin.

The new head of the Intelligence Service is Nico Rosberg, a former MI6 agent and the half-fin, half-german does a great job in building up the organisation again while acting as his mentor. 

Nico is nice, sometimes a bit too arrogant for his liking but he knows what he’s capable off and never underestimates him, He also understands Mick’s worries - the feeling of being left out, excluded from his own family. Nico is like a big brother to him and Mick couldn’t be more grateful.

-

_ 2019 - Berlin _

It starts slowly. Weird letters and emails reaching him. Mick brushes it aside, maybe it’s just some girl or boy crushing on him. He’s seen some of the letters his friends got and  _ I am watching you from afar  _ sounds way less creepy than some of the sex scenarios his friend got in a self-written poem by a secret admirer.

But then Nico catches up on it when one of the badly glued paper stripes with the word ‘watching’ falls from his backpack.

“What’s that?” The older blonde asks and picks it up, eyebrows up in a deep frown.

“Nothing, just from one letter I received…” Mick tries to get it back but that only seems to alarm Nico more now and he moves away.

“So you’re telling me you received a letter with words glued onto it and I don’t know about it?”

“...yes?” Mick shrugs and Nico looks ready to rip his head off.

“And you surely haven’t learnt a single thing from pop culture about letters with glued words that have been cut off from a magazine?!”

Mick feels his face heating up as Nico holds his hand in his direction. “Give me the rest.”

Willingly he hands over the other five letters he has secured in his mathematics folder and Nico sighs, clear disappointment on his face. “Great they are probably full with finger prints and whatever teenagers have in their bags, forensics can’t do much with that now.”

“And what can we do now?”

“We wait until the next letter arrives. Until then I will contact an old friend of mine.”

-

The next letter arrives a week later and it’s good someone checks it because it contains an actual nail bomb.

“No fingerprints were found on it except those that belong to a formerly criminal postman.” Nico sighs and puts the forensic report aside and Mick frowns.

“What will happen now?”

“I talked to someone from MI6, the old friend is my former team senior and he’s also a teacher at the British Spy Academy in Scotland.They would take you in for some time until we have some more clues. The school is completely hidden away and no one from outside the MI6 knows about its existence.”

“Is that really a good idea?”

“Why not? It can only help you to spend some time with some peers.” Nico smirks as Mick cringes at the overly british accent he put into the last part of the sentence. “Besides, if you steal some of their secrets…” Nico winks as he gets up from his office chair. “Now come on, before you go, I want to talk about assassinations with poison, that is often very helpful!”

-

_ 2019 - London _

The flight to England is unspectacular, Nico is busy with some documents as Mick listens to music, trying to calm his nerves. He is very excited about this new school, he has never met any other people his age who are training for the same profession as him.

On the other side his stomach hurts at the thought of his family. As soon as his mother had heard about his life being threatened, she had vehemently argued that Mick won’t even set a foot near them and endanger them again. It stings but Gina at least talked with him, after all it wasn’t his fault that their mother had become this paranoid and that she would only try to protect the rest of the family. Somehow, Mick even manages to understand it, he can’t be mad at her.

The weather in London is surprisingly hot but Mick doesn’t dare to take off his cap, sunglasses or even his sweater, not as long as they are outside and somebody could recognise him.

“Mick, nice to meet you.” A tall older man introduces himself as Toto Wolff, the senior and his new teacher that Nico has talked about. “Welcome to England.” He adds in german and Mick smiles, the calmness the older radiates helps him a lot.

“Mick,” another man steps forward, the dark well-fitting suit giving away that this is M, the head of the MI6. “I hope your stay goes well, we will do everything to ensure you are safe and get the one that threatened you.”

Nico clears his throat behind him and M rolls his eyes, clearly visible for everyone as Toto let’s out an annoyed sigh. “Can’t you two get your shit together for like five minutes?” He glares at both men but the leaders decide to ignore him, staring in opposite directions.

“Well then, let’s go Mick, we have no time to miss.”

-

Scotland is beautiful, the forests and lakes surrounding the school make it look straight up out of Harry Potter, even if it is not a castle nor built on a cliff. The building is from the 19th century but there are a few more modern buildings sprinkled in, the training halls have only been added more recently, Toto tells him.

He gets shown around school, the lies where he has come from and his name go over his lips so easily, he has been used to it all his life.

And then he gets introduced to Callum who does not only look incredibly good in his tight white shirt but Mick can see the hate so clear in his eyes. The older listens half-heartedly to the story Toto tells him before excusing himself for training, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

“He will come around, don’t worry. He had some difficult months.” The Austrian explains to him before he waves Mick to follow him up to where the sleeping halls are. “I will show you your new room now, Callum will surely be happy to have some company.”

-

Maybe beating your new sparring partner easily after seeing he dislikes you already wasn’t Mick’s best idea but when Callum vanishes without a word, Mick is a bit worried. The others drag him away, tell him it’s not bad and that Callum just needs some time to think but Mick is worried about the Brit. He doesn’t know where it comes from, nevertheless he looks for him once the training session is over. The school is way bigger on the inside and he is pretty sure he is lost when he catches some hiccups coming from a bathroom. He is pretty sure it is Callum however he doesn’t dare to step closer. He is probably the reason why Callum is crying and if they have to share a room, it wouldn’t do them any good if he acts noisy. So he decides to quietly close the door and try to find his way back to his room, Callum will talk about it once he trusts Mick, that he is sure about.

-

His strategy seems to work, Callum tolerates his presence more but Mick knows he’s sneaking out every night, sometimes barely coming back before they have to get up again. And the dark circles under his eyes grow, not helping Callum when he lies about just sleeping badly.

The talk at the shooting range helps, helps him to understand Callum more but also makes the Brit open up more to him, letting Mick help.

Callum isn’t bad, oh no he is quite the opposite and Mick appreciates every second of practice they share. But he’s lacking confidence, something that Mick doesn’t know how to teach him.

“You’re too good for just being trained by your Dad.” Callum mumbles one night when they are laying in their beds, the sun already peaking through the closed blinds. Mick goes ridgid before he remembers that the Brit doesn’t know. One look over his shoulder also tells him he doesn’t care as Callum has fallen asleep, head lolled to the side as he has passed out on the sheets. 

The German sighs quietly and stares up at the ceiling.  _ Later _ , he thinks, _ I need to call Gina and maybe talk to Ma. _

-

“Hello?”

“Gina, it’s me, Mick.”    
“Oh hey, how’s Scotland?” His sister asks and Mick looks around if he is really alone in the empty classroom before he starts.

“Okay, less rainy than I thought. The other guys are nice too but they are all so close and I sometimes feel like an outsider.”

Gina snorts at the end of the line, clearly enjoying his misery. “Well that’s life, sunny boy.”

“Has Nico told you any news yet?”

There’s silence on the other side followed by some rustling noises before his mother suddenly speaks up. “He was here the other day, checked up on your father.”

“How is Dad?” There is suddenly a spark of hope in him, Mick feels giddy but he knows that he shouldn’t be too positive.

“Doing better. He woke- he woke up the other day, for a short time, just some minutes.” He hears his mother choke on a sob, a tight feeling suddenly spreading through his chest. 

“He really…?”

“Yes. The doctors are still not sure how he will be once he is fully awake but that’s a small step Mick. I waited so long...” 

“Ma please, I need to come back, I need to see him!”

“Not yet, not as long as you’re in danger Mick. I can’t lose you now, not after all we went through.” There are tears running down Mick’s cheeks too as his mother sobs on the other side on the line, Gina trying to calm her down.

“Nico said they have some clues, so you can come back in a few months or weeks, depending on how fast it goes.” Gina whispers as he can still hear his Mom cry. “We all want you to be here once he wakes up, Nico works hard to bring you back.”

“We really miss you, you need to believe that.” His sister continues and Mick smiles, he has missed them too, although he could never stay long with them.

They end the call a few minutes later, Mick has a class to attend and his mother is still against him missing out. Some things do indeed never change.

-

He tells Callum the truth some days later, when the Brit is below him, trapped between his legs after one of their nightly sparring sessions. The kiss they share isn’t the first Mick has ever had but the feeling of Callum’s lips against his own makes him forget everything else. The worries about his safety, his family, all of it just vanishes when Callum softly cups his face, lips meeting in shy kisses that quickly turns into more. Hands lingering on sweaty shirts until they part breathlessly from each other.

He’s feeling the same for Callum, the Brit who he has so willingly given his heart the past months and when he stares into Callum’s beautiful eyes now, there is no hate left for him. No coldness he met on his first day, just pure love and adoration and Mick feels like an idiot, smiling down at Callum as all his emotions seem to burst out of him.

Telling Callum his story helps, it is actually the first time he talks about it. Nobody ever asked how he felt after the attack, no one cared. But Callum does as he lays next to him and listens, let’s Mick talk without interrupting him.

“What about you, Cal? How did you end up here?” Mick whispers as Callum moves closer, resting his head on Mick’s shoulder.

“My parents were murdered by my Dad’s sister. I never understood why but I was orphaned at three years, then my grandmother took me in out of pity but she always treated me like a lesser creature, like something that ruined her life and blamed the murder of my parents on me…”

The Brit trails off as Mick softly squeezes his shoulder in comfort and Callum presses a light kiss on his hand. “I ran away from her when I was seven and accidentally into one of the Double O agents when I was hunted by the police,” Callum giggles as Mick eyes him in disbelief. “It was Sebastian Vettel, he acted as my big brother when I begged him not to hand me over, you won’t believe how good he is.” 

“Seb saved you?!” Mick stares at him and Callum cocks his head in confusion. “You know him?”

“Yes, he was stationed in Germany for some time, he always helped me with my kicks!”

“So that’s why they are so nasty.” Callum concludes and laughs freely now, enjoying Mick’s facial expressions way too much for the German’s taste.

“You-!”

“What?” Callum rolls around and gets up on his elbows, eyeing the German with a sly smirk. “What are you going to do?”

“Want me to use a little trick again and have you below me?” Mick traces Callum’s collarbone lightly with his finger, making the Brit shiver.

“You wouldn’t…”

“Watch me.” Oh nothing ever beats the pure shock in Callum’s face when he catches him off-guard like this.

-

Saying goodbye to Callum is hard, no matter how much they have talked through it and that they will see each other again. The school has been his little bubble of safety the past months, he made friends with some of the craziest, funniest people ever - that one party they had in Guanyu’s and Christian’s room was just on a whole different level and thanks to the alcohol nobody really remembered it. He sometimes gets random flashbacks to Marcus shoving down sour candy into Jüri’s throat while Robert dances halfnaked in the background but then his liver twitches uncomfortable and he snaps back into reality. It’s probably the best like this.

“I don’t want you to go as long as they don’t have anyone specifically. What if they start again once you’re back?”

“Worry about your exams Cal, I will survive.” Mick presses a kiss on his lips. “I also begged Toto for so long to let you come with us to the airport, you better-”

Callum shuts him with a raised brow, giving Mick a look that could easily kill. “Shut up or I drag you back to Scotland with me.”

“Theoretically we are still-”

“Oh my God, just shut up for a second.” Callum fumbles with his backpack, Mick eyeing curiously what his boyfriend plans now as they are still standing in their shared room at the Academy.

“We will be late…”

“Stop being German for a second, Toto can drive faster if he has a problem.”

Mick holds back any other comment as Callum pulls a wrapped gift from his bag, a book judged by the size. “The guys and I made it for you but you have to promise us you will look at it alone, once you’re back in Germany.”

“Why?”

“Don’t ask so much all the time, just do it.” Callum smiles his biggest smile and Mick should be concerned but he somehow can’t, not with Callum melting his heart like this. “You’re really lucky I love you.” Mick whispers and leans forward, their arms automatically slinging around the other, as if they were made for fitting perfectly together.

-

_ 2019 - Switzerland _

The house feels unknown to him, strange even. He never lived longer here than for a few weeks in his holidays, he had gotten his own flat in Berlin after his mother went back to Switzerland with Gina and his Dad.

He drops his bag on his bed, it looks fresh out of a catalogue, nothing personal except a few photos and some old school books. He also has the book from his friends with him, the one they made from all the photos they took together in his short time, writing him some nice texts about how hard he kicked all of their asses. It’s the cheesiest thing ever but it means a lot to him and he misses them. He also learned that Callum is absolutely incapable of drawing hearts, the lines very shaky but it’s cute.

“Hey.” Gina appears in the doorway, ripping him out of his thoughts. The wheelchair easily fits through the wide frame as Mick turns back towards the giant glass window, enjoying the view over the mountains.

“How are you?” He asks as she silently rolls next to him.

“As good as you can be, I guess. Nico offered me an internship.”

“For what?”

“Mission organisation, maybe even a higher position, depending on how good I am.”

“You should accept it.” Mick smiles at her as he sees that Gina is clearly struggling. “You were the better one of us, why should you give up your dream. Also, I need some field experience first before taking over and I’m sure Nico could use an assistant.”

Gina whips her head around at a speed that looks painful. “You wouldn’t!”

“Well do you accept now or not, I don’t have time all day, you snail.” He mocks her, Gina slapping his arm annoyed.

“Stop testing me, we both know I’m still the better sibling between us.”

“Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night…OW!”

“Deserved, you asshole!”

-

He has not been in that hospital room for over a year now and he hasn’t missed it. The machines are still the same, his mother sits still in the same place.

But it’s actually quiet, he notices now, no artificial breathing that keeps his Dad alive, no tubes feeding him or beeping monitors that show his heartbeat.

For a frightening second he thinks his father died. But then his gaze falls onto his mother and she smiles. She smiles and waves him over as she is holding her husband's hand tightly, tears shimmering in her eyes.

“Mick, come over here…” 

When he steps closer, his breath hitches in his throat as his Dad smiles at him. It is not much and it looks a bit painful but he is  _ awake _ . Actually awake and he is not dreaming.

“Holy-” He feels a first tear rolling down his cheek, as his Mom reaches out, softly taking his hand with her other as he stares down at his Dad.

“Hi Mick, you’ve grown up a lot.” His voice sounds strained, so much different than before but maybe it’s just because he hasn’t heard it the past seven years and his head feels empty, no sound leaving his mouth.

“Dad, I-” 

His father smiles as his Ma gets up, pulling Mick into a hug. “He remembers his family but there is still a lot missing. He can’t move anything yet, okay. Talk to him a bit, as soon as he woke up, he wanted to see you both.”

“Yes, I will, thanks Ma.” He whispers, seeing his Dad smile at him from the bed makes it even so much better. His mother then leaves quietly, giving them some time to catch up.

“Are you trying to become even more handsome than me?” His Dad jokes and Mick laughs quietly, at least he kept his humor. “You look so much like your Ma.”

“She always says I look like you.”

“Don’t listen to her.” His dad winks at him before turning quiet for a moment.

“I missed so much of you and Gina growing up, I’m sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault, Dad.”

“Still… I should have been there for you but it looks like you two managed it fine without me. I’m proud, really proud, don’t ever forget that Mick.”

“I won’t. I’m just- I’m happy you’re back, here with us.” And then he lets his tears flow freely, the weight that has been crushing him the past years being lifted off his shoulders.

-

_ 2020 - Berlin _

“Ah Mick, I was actually looking for you.” Nico greets him as soon as Mick enters the Headquarter, he has some days off from the military to visit his family as he has started his official military training shortly after coming back from Scotland.

“Why, are there some more things we have to go through? Documents? Another lesson?”

“No, something more exciting actually, we just got a new agent from England!” Nico smiles brightly as Mick stares at him in confusion. It is nothing new that agents change their workplaces from time to time but why is Nico so happy then?

He follows the older into the elevator who goes up to the usual floor where Nico’s office is located, down the corridor towards the waiting area where-

“Cal?”

“Mick!” Callum has the biggest smile on his face as he straight up jumps into Mick’s arms, making the German stumble back.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, confusion written all over his face as he just wants to kiss the living daylights out of his boyfriend. His amazing boyfriend who looks actually stunning in his black, tight fitted suit as he feels out of place in his military uniform. That is until he catches Callum’s hungry gaze but Nico clears his throat behind him.

None other than Sebastian Vettel is standing next to Nico, his face is telling that he knows everything he needs to know about Callum and Mick.

“Nice to see you again Mick, how is Michael doing?”

“He’s doing better, awake for now at least. And we couldn’t be more happy about it.” He smiles proudly as Callum squeezes his hand in a supporting manner.

“That’s good news, I have to pay him a visit now that we’re here for the next sixth months.”

“Sixth months?” Mick looks between the senior agent and his boyfriend who winks at him, not believing his luck.

“I think it’s better if we discuss the details in my office,” Nico quickly drags Seb away as Callum leans forward, pulling Mick into a kiss that makes the butterflies in his stomach go crazy once more. He has missed this feeling, the warmth and comfort Callum radiates, as if he is his home and all of his safe places together.

They part to catch their breaths as they deeply stare into each other’s eyes, Callum’s cheeks flushed as his suit looks a bit wrinkled where Mick has squeezed the material too hard.

“Do you have any empty rooms around here? I discovered that I have a serious thing for you in your uniform.”

“Good thing then I can keep it after my service is over.”

“You better do that.” Callum whispers as they stumble towards the next empty room in reach. After all, they have some serious things to catch up on.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: georgerus63


End file.
